Harry Potter And The Fire Of Ruby Jewels
by Katie Darren
Summary: This story is about how the school goes on a treasure hunt after learning that Hogwarts has buried treasure under its grounds...it's only chapter one but there will be more soon...


Part One Hermione Granger was leaning over her homework and correcting mistakes. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were doing the same, but they had a lot more mistakes to their names. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "Give them here," she said. "Give your essays to me, I'll look for any mistakes and give you each one teacher grade."  
Harry and Ron started to hand her their essays.  
"Any catches?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.  
"Oh, stop being dorks," Hermione replied, smiling. "Do you really think I'd put hidden catches on your essays that, need I remind you, I am correcting so my best friends don't get detention?" Hermione stopped for a minute and then her hand reached out for the essays.  
Harry took Ron's essay, and handed it over for him.  
"Give me a minute or so," Hermione said knowledgeably, and opened up her textbook (The Most Common, It Appears To Be A Genie). The textbook's title disturbed Ron badly, so he went to the other side of the room. Harry stared at him but didn't do anything.  
"Anything wrong in that one?" Harry asked Hermione, who nodded. "Oh, right. Well...it's probably the herbs you put in the cauldron and stir for seven minutes..." His voice trailed away when he noticed the expression on her face - it was a frown.  
"Harry, there's nothing wrong with his essay - it's more the paper and what substance I just found lingering inside it," Hermione said seriously, turning Ron's essay parchment over so Harry could see the back. There, in red, was the mark of Lord Voldemort.  
Hermione bit her lip so blood trickled out.  
Harry understood why - it was a shock and Ron's life could be in danger.  
Hermione drew up an exam timetable for herself, feeling rather upset. If she couldn't help Ron then Harry could not either, and it was all a waste. Hermione kept wishing she'd never turned the parchment over and found the mark or at least kept quiet about it when she had. Harry wasn't strong enough to defeat the Lord on his own - this had been proved in year five, when he'd had to have a team of five young wizards and witches for back up in case he died.  
Her exams weren't as important as the end-of-year exams, and Hermione knew she could remember where and when her core subject exams were scheduled for (the core subjects being Charms, Transfiguration, Herb-ology, Potions, Flying and Astronomy). These exams were just to test you, to make sure you were working at the right level and things like that.  
  
SUBJECT TIME ROOM Care Of 11:00am Hagrid's Magical (exam Hut Creaturestart at or The s 11:35am) Forest or Room 133 Ancient 01:57pm Runes (exam Room 34 or start at Arithman2:10pm) cy   
  
Ron, in the other room, was feeling rather put-out and playing with his curtains with his wand. He took out his pocket organiser, flipped it up and pressed the button to turn it on. No sooner had the welcome screen been up than a little ring-ring jazzy tone started. This meant that he had mail. He read the item of mail, and then dropped his organiser.  
There, in the middle of the screen, it said:  
The Minister for magic today told Lucius Malfoy a secret that he had been keeping ever since he was fifteen-years-old. Lucius seemed very interested in finding out about it when Fudge had asked him if he wanted to hear, and he kindly offered us a place in the living room of his manor so we were able to observe and hear everything Fudge said. Apparently Hogwarts has rubies and other very expensive buried treasure in its grounds. Hogwarts don't even know about this, Fudge said to Lucius. And you're not to tell anyone either, you got that?  
Ron let out a scream. He wasn't sure if it was a scream because he was delighted, a scream because he was concerned about Fudge and Malfoy meeting up again, or a scream because he wanted to tell everyone he knew but couldn't or a scream of rage or even a scream of fright.  



End file.
